Kuon
Kuon (クオン) is the main heroine of Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen. She is a healer and a traveler from Tuskuru. She found an amnesiac man who does not have any recollection of his past in the forest and gives him the name Haku. She became Haku's "Guardian" ever since. She is the daughter of Hakuoro and Yuzuha and has inherited some of Witsuarunemitea's powers, giving her inhuman strength and enchantments. Appearance Kuon is a beautiful young lady with a slender appearance. She has a long black hair bounded by ribbons in a hair bun and low pony tail. Despite how modest her clothes make her look, she has a curvy figure and fairly large breasts. Personality Kuon can be described as very kind, but can also beat one up with a smile still on her face. She has a huge appetite and is shown to eat many times more what Haku ate. She is also shown to be bashful whenever her tail is touched. Her tail also spikes much like a cat when she is frightened. She acts respectfully towards those who raised her. However, anyone who makes her angry will receive a fitting punishment from her, mostly from her tail. She seems to have a perverted side on Haku when he was taking a bath and she peeked on him. She has a scary side of which only shown on Haku and Anju with a smile still on her face of which may appear to them as a "monster." Plot Kuon was treating Haku inside a tent, asking him about his condition and not to strain himself as she will tell him everything he wanted to know later. After his sudden disappearance, she searched until she found him having trouble with a monster known as the "Curse", where she threw a flash grenade and rescued him out of the cave. She gave him clothes that were formerly worn by Oboro in order to replace his current one. Kuon explained that she took him in since he was found collapsed alone in an isolated place and she just can't abandon him there. Due to his amnesia, she offered to put him under her care for a meantime, which Haku gladly accepted. With his living decided, she also gave him his current name, stating that it has a long history. Background In the game it showed Hakuoro and Yuzuha spending a night together. The baby shows up in the epilogue when Oboro is carrying it to go visit Yuzuha's grave saying he will take her child to go visit the world, which is likely why Kuon likes to wander so much. Oboro says that Kuon's mother died giving birth. Kuon called Oboro her father. It is unknown if she knows Hakuoro is her real father but calls Oboro dad like she calls everyone else mom. Oboro has been stalking Kuon for a good while like he stalking his sister before. Kuon was a big ball curiosity when she was child. The only time she were quiet was when she fall asleep. If they tried to make her study, she would run away. She was raised by Hakuoro's wives and refers to many of them as her mothers, with the exception of Karura, Kamyu, and Aruruu. Relationships Haku Kuon first met Haku in a forest, she rescued him from a curse within a cave. At first she had a curiosity about him, at the village's inn she decided to name him haku since he doesn't remember his own name, She even peeked at him while in the bath. She watches over him since she decided to be his "guardian" at the time they met. She taugh him how to read and write. She is strict with Haku on working, however she is impressed about his intelligence. She is mostly with Haku while doing their chores, free time, even on missions. She seems to enjoy his company. She doesn't have romantic feeling toward Haku even when Atui asked about it however when she insisted by asking if they do some "strange things" with each other she seemed embarrassed about it. When her "sisters" arrived on the capital she asked Haku to leave with her before they see her. During Anju's false kidnap she was impressed and worried when Haku could defend himself against Oshutoru. When war between Yamato and the Uzuurusha started, she asked Haku to come along in a "unusual" way and telling him that it's good having him around. She was so happy when he accepted her request. She got so worry when Haku was confronting Vurai on his Akuruturuka form, even more when Vurai nearly killed him. She was trying to cheer up Haku after the war was over, so she along with Rurutie and Nekone went to "hang out" with Haku. Kuon and the others girls gave him love letters, which hints that Kuon may have romantic feelings for him. When Haku was summoned by emperor she mentioned "This isn't much fun" after he left. When Haku returned from the royal palace she sings him a song as he sleeps, the same song Eruruu used for Hakuoro. At the time when Yamato declares war upon her homeland she became fustrated and locked herself in her room and later she went to Karura's place to think over, Haku expresses his disagreement about Oshutoru giving him tasks, of which she became aware that Haku was worried and searched for her all day and he doesn't approve war even less when Yamato declares war upon her homeland. At the next morning she is seems with the other ready to depart, then she smiles at Haku with a happy and joyful face. They consider each other as family. Aruruu - One of her sisters that raised her, Kuon claims that she and Kamyu are the two family members who are the most overprotective of her. Kamyu - One of her sisters that raised her, Kuon claims that she and Aruruu are the two family members who are the most overprotective of her. Touka - One of her mothers who raised her, Touka is somewhat overprotective of her yet sees her as a grown-up woman. Karura - One of her mothers who raised her, Kuon often mistakes her as mother which incurs her wrath and prefers to be called sister instead. Abilities Kuon possesses a great strength and agility of which she can knock out a soldier and carry a person without much effort. She can even drag Haku using only her tail even squeeze him while holding in air. Kuon has some of Witsuarunemitea's powers, there were some soldiers that tried to capture her while Kuon was unstable due to thinking that Haku had died. She first burnt some with fire, after that she freezes some of them and shattered that ice they had become and last she made their arms rot and crumble into pieces. One was able to escape, however it ended soon with him becoming food to Mukkuru. It's not known if Kuon is aware or can freely use her powers. When she used it she was going berserk, and even her voice changed into a more scary one, similar to Hakuoro when he turns into his god form. Not much is said or told, she uses it to kill those who tried to capture her, and it looked like she was looking for the person(s) who "killed" Haku. However, it seemed like Oboro had dealt with this before since he calmly calmed down Kuon even though she hurt him in the process. Trivia * Kuon and Yuzuha shares the same pattern on their clothes and the way they wear their scarf. * It's unclear if Kuon knows that Haku is one from the old humanity. * It's shown that Kuon has special feelings toward Haku. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female